Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat N
Heat N of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the fourteenth of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat N was originally broadcast on January 12, 2001 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 4.78 million viewers, an increase of 680,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked second in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 8-14 January 2001, behind only Top of the Pops 2. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Behemoth (6) vs Rambot vs Arnold, Arnold Terminegger Arnold, Arnold Terminegger sped out to ram Behemoth's front scoop, then was pursued by the First World Championship Runner-Up. Behemoth attempted a flip, but missed, then Arnold rammed it side-on and lifted the seeded machine up. Behemoth fired the scoop to shake it loose, but to no avail. Arnold spun Behemoth around, trying to turn it over, when Rambot rammed the two. Still stuck on Arnold's lifter, Behemoth was momentarily scorched over a flame jet and then finally Arnold let it down. Rambot sped over the scoop of Behemoth, so quick that Behemoth missed with its lifter. Rambot reversed into the back of Behemoth, while the yellow and black robot turned Arnold on its side. Arnold bounced back down, but Behemoth was quick to flip it again. with some help from Rambot, Arnold was soon back on its wheels, but the former pushed it towards the CPZ, Behemoth followed eagerly. Arnold escaped from the wedge of Rambot, therefore Rambot drove into the CPZ itself. It escaped, but then spun madly and drove back in. Rambot escaped easily, slipping underneath Sgt. Bash. Rambot began shovelling Arnold again, when Behemoth flipped the latter on its side again. Arnold used the self-righting wings to get back up, when Rambot was attacked by Behemoth. Behemoth turned Rambot over, but being invertible, Rambot had nothing to worry about. Behemoth flipped it back the right way up, then Rambot spun away. Behemoth flipped Arnold yet again, Arnold self-righted using the wings. Behemoth pursued Rambot, then pushed Arnold back into the clutches of Dead Metal, but the latter escaped before he could close the claws. Rambot buffeted Arnold again, then Behemoth tried to flip it against the side wall, but couldn't as Rambot slammed into the two. Behemoth then lifted Rambot and Arnold at the same time, dropping them after a while. Rambot chased Behemoth, only to be turned on its back again. Rambot pushed Behemoth side-on, then powered Arnold into the side wall. Rambot appeared to be pinned for a short while, then spun away. Behemoth lifted Arnold up, but couldn't get it over this time. Arnold again lifted Behemoth up, but Behemoth fell off the lifter this time. In the dying seconds, Rambot spun aimlessly as cease was called. The judges decided to eliminate Rambot, putting Behemoth and Arnold, Arnold Terminegger through. Qualified: Behemoth & Arnold, Arnold Terminegger X-Terminator 2 (22) vs Judge Shred 2 vs Millennium Bug X-Terminator 2 attacked Judge Shred 2 immediately, but failed to land a blow. It then rammed and axed Judge Shred 2, causing no damage though. X-Terminator 2 pursued the judge, who used its own axe to defend itself. X-Terminator 2 rammed Judge Shred 2 into the side wall, then went on to nudge Millennium Bug. X-Terminator 2 retreated, then Judge Shred 2 lifted some unattached protection off one of the bug's legs. X-Terminator 2 then hacked another protection off with its axe, then retracted and dragged another one off. Judge Shred 2 hit a leg on Millennium Bug with its axe, then was axed itself by X-Terminator 2. X-Terminator 2 backed away from Judge Shred 2, then darted over a flame jet and buffeted Judge Shred 2, then the two rammed each other. X-Terminator 2 hammered Judge Shred 2 twice, both blows doing no damage at all. Judge Shred 2 hacked at X-Terminator 2 with its axe, while the latter pounded it into a side wall. X-Terminator 2 backed away from Judge Shred to knock off another unattached leg panel. After this, Millennium Bug began smoking, then Judge Shred 2 nudged the walker from behind. X-Terminator 2 battered into Millennium Bug at full speed, the impact shaking off another leg panel. X-Terminator 2 rammed it again, doing no visible damage this time. At this point the spinner on the back of Millennium Bug stopped, as X-Terminator 2 rammed and axed it again. Judge Shred 2 put the bug finally out of its misery as it lifted it up onto its back end. Millennium bug's legs flailed aimlessly as Dead Metal closed in. Meanwhile, X-Terminator 2 and Judge Shred 2 battled each other over a flame jet, as the judge got its lifter at the front to work. Dead Metal sliced into one of the squirming legs of the bug, causing sparks to fly. Millennium Bug was dropped on its back, then sliced again by Dead Metal. It was placed on the floor flipper, thrown, landed the right way up but bounced off its legs and onto its back again. Millennium Bug was sawed by Dead Metal again, as cease was called. The bitter rivals were through. Qualified: X-Terminator 2 & Judge Shred 2 Semi-Finals Behemoth (6) vs Judge Shred 2 Judge Shred 2 angled around the back of Behemoth, which was edging close to the CPZ. Judge Shred 2 gave Behemoth a nudge, before Behemoth slipped into Dead Metal's grasp. Behemoth lifted Dead Metal by one of its pincers and managed to wriggle free, before lifting Judge Shred 2 slightly, over a flame jet. Behemoth came in on another attack and tipped Judge Shred 2 over. Judge Shred 2 tried to get back onto its wheels, but its axe was lacking in power, and it was unable to right itself. The House Robots came across, with Sgt. Bash crumpling down into Judge Shred 2, damaging it, while Dead Metal sawed Judge Shred 2 as Sir Killalot held it. Sir Killalot then spun around with it on the spot before dropping it. Shunt came in and axed into Judge Shred 2, before Dead Metal ended its torture and shoved it into the pit. Winner: Behemoth X-Terminator 2 (22) vs Arnold, Arnold Terminegger Straight from the start, X-Terminator 2 attacked Arnold, Arnold Terminegger with its axe - which caused little damage - and forced it over the flames. Arnold, Arnold Terminegger tried to position itself, but X-Terminator 2 drove it across the arena and into the arena wall. Dead Metal tried to attack Arnold, Arnold Terminegger, and grabbed hold of it, but it escaped. X-Terminator 2 shoved its opponent into the arena wall again while axing it, before it was caught broadside on by Arnold, Arnold Terminegger, which toppled it onto its side before X-Terminator 2 self-righted. X-Terminator 2 came in with another strong drive and rammed Arnold into the wall. X-Terminator 2 then shot into Sir Killalot's CPZ but escaped. X-Terminator 2 drove Arnold, Arnold Terminegger around the arena while axing it, before moving away as Arnold, Arnold Terminegger hung over the flame pit. Arnold, Arnold Terminegger forced X-Terminator 2 backwards, before X-Terminator 2 pushed back and forced it into Sir Killalot. X-Terminator 2 then brought its axe down and held it there, dragging Arnold, Arnold into the arena wall, before X-Terminator 2 was attacked by Sgt. Bash. X-Terminator 2 axed Arnold, Arnold Terminegger once more, just before cease was called, and won the judges' decision. Winner: X-Terminator 2 Final Behemoth (6) vs X-Terminator 2 (22) For this fight, X-Terminator 2's weapon was changed from the axe to the lifting arm. After some early sizing up, Behemoth got underneath one of X-Terminator 2's side skirts and flipped it over. X-Terminator 2 self-righted, but showed little movement until it spun back onto Behemoth's scoop, which lifted and toppled it. X-Terminator 2 self-righted quickly, and had to again, as Behemoth turned it over once more. X-Terminator 2 then drove at Behemoth broadside on and used its lifting arm, but could only flick Behemoth up slightly. X-Terminator 2 lifted Behemoth again, this time holding it and forcing it towards the CPZ. Behemoth moved away, before both robots crashed into each other head-on. X-Terminator 2 continued to flick away with its lifting arm, before eventually lifting the front of Behemoth up. X-Terminator 2 then drove itself underneath Behemoth and held it up against the arena wall, before Behemoth came back down onto its wheels. Behemoth then retreated for a small period, in which in nearly went into Dead Metal's pincers. It got away from the House Robot, but X-Terminator 2 was able to attack and held the rear end of Behemoth in the air temporarily. X-Terminator 2 managed to use its lifting arm twice more as Behemoth began to lose power. X-Terminator 2 then lifted Behemoth for one last time before the time ran out. As with its battle against Arnold, Arnold Terminegger, X-Terminator 2 was given the win by the judges and was declared the heat winner. Heat Winner: X-Terminator 2 Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior Tournament and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat N, the Pinball featured Firestorm 2. Pinball Warrior Tournament - Firestorm 2 Score: 135 points Trivia *Heat N was the third of only four times that a lower seed won the heat, the other occasions being Heat B of Series 4, Heat J of Series 4, and Heat G of Series 5. **Along with Heat B, Heat N was one of the few to feature the two seeds meeting in the heat final, with the lower seed prevailing. *This heat was the debut of Team EyeEye in the main competition with a heavyweight non-walker. *The second eliminator was a potential grudge match between X-Terminator and Judge Shred from the previous series, although both machines qualified. *For unknown reasons when the episode was repeated on H2 the heat final was skipped, and when it returned from the advert break, it went straight to Craig announcing the judges' decision. *In the heat final, two members of ICU were in the audience, brandishing signs and wearing shirts in support of Team X-Terminator. *All four Round 1 survivors appeared in Extreme 1 while both robots that lost in Round 2 did not appear in Series 5 but Judge Shred and Team Challenge returned for Series 6. *This was one of two heats of Series 4 where both robots in the heat final lost at that stage in Series 3, the other being Heat H. *Both robots that lost in the first round of this heat did not feature a separate self-righting mechanism. *Millennium Bug was the only robot (and team) in this heat not to make another appearance. *This was one of three heats of Series 4 where the four Round 1 survivors appeared in Extreme 1. The others were Heat E and Heat L. *X-Terminator and Arnold, Arnold Terminegger would meet again in the first Extreme 1 Annihilator, with Arnold, Arnold Terminegger avenging its loss there. Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner